Blood for Blood
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Revised and new summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my revised copy of Blood for Blood. Ghostbusters is the property of DIC not me. **

**Rachel had a great life, boyfriend and career until she started to have nightmares that started to become serious. While the Ghostbusters were investigating, they discovered a secret about Rachel and her family. Rated for blood and death.**

Blood for Blood Part #1

June 26 1981

Sid Tanner looked up at the night sky and watched thick dark clouds gather and block the stars and the moon from sight. He frowned and closed the curtains. The black haired man turned to the man who sat in an old rocking chair in front of him. Then his eyes fell onto the baby girl, no more then two days, who laid asleep in the man's arms. Wrapped in a black blanket.

The man was around Sid's age with black hair, green eyes, dressed in common street clothes.

Sid watch his twin brother rock the baby to sleep with regret. He knew it was a mistake. A mistake to fall in love...with a mortal. But for some reason, he couldn't stop seeing her. Now she's dead and he has a daughter to raise.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's out." his brother said.

He stood up and walked to a crib in the corner and carefully placed the baby in it before turning to Sid. Becoming serious.

"You know how much trouble you'll be in once the girl's grandfather finds out?" he asked.

Sid bit his lower lip. He only met his girlfriend's father once, and he hated him on sight. Her father was a very religious and strict man, who hates people who are not as religious as he was or not Christien. Sid was not too religious and has never set foot inside a church. He couldn't even enter a chruch without flinching in fear. He and his twin were vampires. The last of their family. Sid was always ashame of it. He never like hunting humans for for their blood. So, instead he drank blood from the hospitals he volunteer at back in Connecticut and here in Queens, New York. Carefully keeping a low profile so no one would find out what he really was. A creature of the night. A parasite. He knew his girlfriend, Mary Ann, wouldn't care about that, even if he told her. But for some reason he couldn't. So, instead he told her he was very busy during the day and can't see her until nightfall. Mary Ann didn't let that or her father get in the way of her relationship with Sid. So, she saw him at night. When her father's asleep and her boyfriend is not working.

Everything changed after Mary Ann went to see Sid eight months ago. Sid could never forget that day. The day his girlfriend told him she was pregnant with his daughter. He didn't believe it at first until Mary Ann asked him who else could be the father if she's been seeing one man for a year. As the months went by, the couple got more nervous. They made plans to leave Connecticut after the baby was born, but until then, they had to keep it a secret from everyone. If anyone found out, then eveything will be ruined and they will lose everything.

Then, two days earlier, tragedy struck the couple. Mary Ann died giving birth at a private hospital in Norwalk. Forcing Sid to take his daughter and head to New York, in hopes they will be safe if anyone found out. Sid stared at his twin with worry and guilt.

"Yes, Sean." He said. "I know what will happen." He walked over to the crib and looked at his sleeping daughter. "And no one knows about this."

"Secrets have a funny way of making themselves known, Sid." Sean said.

"I know, Sean, I know."

Then, Sid grinned as he remembered how long he kept his secret from Mary Ann. One year in-a-half.

"And I'm surprised how long I kept this from everyone."

"She never found out about you?" Sean asked surprised.

Sid turned and stared at Sean in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Sean said. "No reflection, only come out at night. Blood sucker."

Sid grimaced. He hates it when Sean reminded him of his vampire background.

"I don't need a reminder" Sid said through gritted teeth. "And no, she didn't know."

"Huh, I thought couples aren't suppose to keep secrets from each other."

"We were just dating." Sid said, "We didn't expect this to happen."

"Well, it happened." Sean said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Sid shrugged. "I don't know. Raise Rachel I guessed." he said. "I want her to be happy. But, I don't know what to do if anyone finds out."

"No one will find out, unless you told someone already."

"You're the only one I told."

"Then who'll find out?"

"Sid Tanner!" An elderly man bellowed in the hall.

"Oh crap!" Sid panicked when he recognized the voice.

"Mary Ann's old man?" Sean asked.

Sid nodded. "Yeah, how did he find out?"

"Sid Tanner!, I know you're here!" the man yelled as he pound on the door. The noise startled the baby awake and she started to cry.

"Oh nuts." Sid said, he reached into the crib and gently took Rachel out and held her in his arms.

"What now?"

"Try and quiet her down while I handle John." Sean said, as he opened the closet door and ushered his brother and niece into it. Once he closed the door. He went to the door and open it to see a man in his early sixes with gray hair, brown eyes, dressed in a gray suit, standing in the hall glaring at him, holding a gun in his hand.

"Ok, Sid." he said as he raise the gun to Sean's head and walked into the room. "I know you killed my baby girl and now you must pay."

Sean backed away and held his hands in the air, his eyes on the gun. Sean wasn't too worried since guns can't kill him, unless the bullets were made of silver. If John doesn't know about Sid being a vampire. He wouldn't get silver bullets. But if John was here in Queens, that could mean two things: One, John found out about the baby or two he found out about Sid being a vampire. Since Sean and Sid were twins (Only Sid had blue eyes instead of green) he might buy his brother and niece some time if he poses as him.

"What do you mean, sir?" Sean asked innocently.

"You damn well know what I mean." John snapped. "You got her pregnant and it killed her. Now, I found you. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"That bastard you call a daughter!"

"Oh, her." Sean said, trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're too late. She's dead."

John raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Dead?" he said. "I heard crying."

"That was the T.V." Sean said, guesturing to the blank television beside him.

"It's off." John said, turning back to Sean.

"I just turned it off a few minutes ago."

"Uh huh. Well then, that'll leave one blasphemy to worry about."

"I thought one of the Ten Commandments is Thou shall not kill?"

"True, but that doesn't include blasphemies like you."

He cocked the gun. He was about to pull the tigger when he started to feel pain in his left arm and his breathing became shadow. He collapsed to his knees, the gun still aimmed at Sean's forehead.

"If...I'm...gasp...going...gasp...to Hell...gasp...you're...gasp coming...gasp...with me."

He pulled the tigger and the bullet went into Sean's head. Splattered blood all over the ceiling and the window behind him. Sean collapsed to the floor and laid there motionless. John grinned as he lowered the gun and fell to the floor. His body laid beside Sean's. His heart stopped before he hit the ground.

July 15 2003

"Peter, get down!" Winston Zeddemore yelled, as he fired a red proton beam.

Peter Venkman ducked as the beam hit a purplish-green over-size worm-like ghost that hovered behind him. As he ducked, his foot touched some clear slime on the sidewalk. He slipped and fell on his butt and slid down the street. Ray Stantz stepped out of the alley and threw a trap out when Peter crash into him. Egon Spengler fired a proton stream at the ghost while he moved towards the foot petal of the ghost trap and step on it. Sucking the ghostly worm into the small metal box.

"Nice one, Egon...whoa!" Winston lost his balance in the slime and fell into a huge puddle of the ooze.

"Thanks Wins...yaah!" Egon yelled as he slipped in the slime and landed beside Winston.

"Can we go home now?" Peter moaned.

Ray slid off Peter and helped him to his feet while Egon slowly stood up and helped Winston before grabbing the trap. Once they got out of the slime covered area. They climbed into Ecto One and left Brooklyn.

"Oh, I'm glad to be home." Rachel Tanner said as she slamed the door to her apartment, dragged her feet into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, dropping her bag as she did. She just got home from her job at the Silvercup Studios in Long Island City and she was glad to be back. She just finish the most difficult project in the history of her career and was given two months off, starting tomorrow.

She smiled upon the thought of two whole months of not having to design costumes, work with clay, paint, and fake hair pieces and watching her masterpieces come to life on flim locations. Being a well known special make-up effects artist can take a lot out of one.

Then, she frowned in disappointment as she remembered something: She had a great career and won a few awards, but her life outside of work wasn't as wonderful as everyone might believe. She had no friends, and the only family she has was her uncle, Sean Tanner. She rolled over and looked at the small alarm clock on her night table. The green numbers read 8:01pm.

Good. She thought. She had an hour before her uncle comes over and before that thing happens. Rachel frowned again as she remembered how her life changed after she entered high school.

She had a good childhood, even though her mother died when she was a baby, and the only family she had was her father, Sid Tanner, and her uncle. She lived in the basement of a apartment building in Manhattan with her father and uncle. Twin brothers who look like each other. Black hair, good build, dressed in street clothes. The only thing that makes them different from each other was their eyes. Sean had green eyes, while Sid had blue. Rachel looked a lot like her father. Blue eyes, round face and a small build. The only thing she got from her mother was her long blonde hair and peach colored skin.

It was after her thirteenth birthday that her life changed forever. After arriving home, after a night at the bowling alley and movies, she fell ill and passed out and was out for three days. On the night of the fourth day. She discovered her senses were more sensitive then normal. She could see in the dark and hear the people above her talking as if she was in the room with them and the mice inside the walls. She was surprised as she heard her father and uncle talking in the next room. The basement was a big place and sometimes it's hard to hear with the pipes hissing and gurgling and the furnace running. Now, she could hear other sounds over the usual basement racket like she was not in her room.

She laid in bed and listened to the conversation between Sid and Sean. She knew it was wrong to listen in, but she couldn't help but wonder why her father was shocked when he felt her forehead this morning.

"So, she's got her powers, Sid." Sean said. "You knew this day would come, didn't you?"

"I know, I know. But, I didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"We got our powers when we reached our teens, Sid."

"We were fifteen."

"Girls mature faster then boys." Sean said. "And we better keep a close watch on her. She's half-vampire and we're not sure what she's capable of yet."

Half-vampire. Rachel thought as she got up and walked to the balcony over-looking the streets of Brooklyn. It may have been years since she found out, but it felt like it happened yesterday. After that night, she became distant and didn't talk much to anyone. Rachel rolled up her sleeves and looked at the injection wounds she got three years ago. When she was a homeless drug addict. As the years went by, Rachel's powers became stronger. So strong, she couldn't control them. She started doing drugs after her father and uncle disappeared after she graduated from high school five years ago and the building she's lived in all her life had burned to the ground.

A few years later, Rachel was reunited with Sean while she was injecting drugs into herself and helped her get cleaned up. She's a little annoyed that he's overprotective with her lately, but she owes him a lot for taking her in and help her through her rehab and college. Now, she's an famous special make-up effects artist for Silvercup Studios with four movies under her belt, and a great boyfriend. But, that didn't make up for what she really wanted: Her father.

"Oh, I wish I know where you are, Dad." she said, as she watched the sun set.

Then, a sharp pain started to brew in her stomach as the last ray of sunlight disappeared from the sky. She moaned as the pain got worse. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching her stomach. She looked up at her reflection in the window to see her peach colored skin turn pale as death and felt her senses enhance.

When it was over, Rachel laid there exhuasted. This happens when ever the sun sets. Her senses become sensitive and her powers became stronger. When the sun raises again, she returns to her human self, as she and her uncle calls it and was able to walk in the sunlight with no problems.

She slowly stood up, grabbing the desk beside the window for support. The transitions always made her feel a little dizzy for a few minutes. Once she was feeling like herself again, she went into the bathroom, reached for a bottle of aspirin and took two tablets for her headache. As she drained a glass of water. She heard small tapping noises. She placed the empty glass on the sink and went back into the living room to see a black bat hovering outside her apartment window, It's wings tapping against the glass.

Rachel looked at the bat, then at her watch. Her uncle always arrives at her apartment a few minutes after sundown when ever she returns from work. She went to the window and slid it open, letting the bat inside. She watched as the bat flew towards the middle of the living room and started to grow and change. The bat's fur turned to pale skin, the wings shrank and the limps elongated. Standing in the middle of the room was Sean Tanner. His black hair was a mess and he was wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Hello, Uncle Sean." she greeted, stifling a laugh.

Sean stretched and rubbed his neck before answering.

"Hi, Rachel. You got any clothes?"

Rachel went into her room and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a black T shirt with red words that say My Way or The Highway on the front from the closet and left the room.

"Here." she said, as she gave them to her uncle. "I bought them a few weeks ago."

"Thanks." Sean said, as he took the clothes and put them on.

"You know Sean, you could always come in through the front door."

"Where's the fun in surprising you?" Sean asked.

"It's wearing thin."

"You know, Rachel. I envy you sometimes. You can travel over water, walk in the sunlight and you don't have to drink blood. Sometimes I wish I was half-human too."

Rachel blushed. She couldn't forget the look on her uncle's face when she told him about getting a job at Silvercup Studios. He was a little worried at first, but he was glad his niece turned her life around after years of drug abuse. But she feels a little guilty. When Sean took her in, he told her about what happened twenty-three years ago and that she was half-vampire. She wanted to tell him that she already knew, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"Thanks, Uncle Sean." she said, pushing the thoughts out of her mind.

She turned and stared at her reflection in a full-length mirror, that stood beside her closet while her uncle finished getting dressed. Her reflection was transparent and fuzzy instead of solid and clear.

"Uh, I swear looking at my reflection now. I think I'm a ghost."

Sean laughed. "Trust me, girl. You're no ghost. If you were, you'd be chased down by those...uh...what are those four called again?"

"Ghostbusters?"

"Yeah, Ghostbusters."

Rachel smiled weakly. Then frowned as worry made her heart heavy. She didn't tell Sean that her boyfriend worked with the Ghostbusters and something has been bothering her since she started her first movie two years ago. She was in Queens with the flim crew when of the camera people drop some equipment and knocked over a chair. Creating a huge dent in the hardwood floor and the crew had to cover it with a rug. But as the camera people were getting the equipment set up again and getting the rug from the hall, Rachel saw a gray mist raise out of the small dent. Rachel's jaw dropped as it formed into a face that grinned evilly at her as it drifted out the open window. Since then, Rachel has been afraid to go into Queens alone. Not only that, she has been seeing the face in her dreams. Rachel loved her home in New York, but she always felt safe when she's some where else, working on a new blockbuster outside of the New York or somewhere far from Queens.

Sean noticed Rachel was staring at the mirror, looking worried.

"Something wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her trance. "Huh?...Oh nothing. Just a little tired from the trip back."

"Oh, well why don't you relax for a while before we begin training."

"Training?" Rachel turned and raise an eyebrow. Since she was told what she was years ago. Sean has been teaching her how to use her vampire abilities and to control them. Rachel was glad she was able to control most of her powers. She tried to control them on her own years ago, but couldn't. One of the main reason why she turned to drugs in the first place.

"I thought I was finished."

"You're not. You still haven't mastered shape-shifting yet."

Rachel groaned. Of all the things she hasn't managed to master. She couldn't change into a bat as well as Sean. No matter how many times she tried, she could only manage to turned into a human-bat hybrid.

"Sean, I just can't go that far in shape-shifting." she said. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No, Rachel, we can't leave it at that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you can do it." Sean explained, walking over and stood beside his niece. "You're a strong girl and I have faith in you."

Rachel smiled a little. "Thanks, Uncle Sean. When can we start?"

"Right now."

Meanwhile, at Ghostbusters Centeral. Ray was laying in bed, listening to his MP3 when a loud yelled filled the third floor. Ray shut off his MP3 to hear Peter screaming at Slimer.

"And stay out of my stuff, you floating bag of slime!" he shouted.

Ray chuckled as he watched Peter stomp into the bunk room and threw his slime-covered night clothes into the hamper beside his bed. He just had a shower after today's bust and all he wanted to do is go to bed and sleep till noon. Now, he has to find a new pair of pajamas since Slimer ruined his first pair.

Ray watched as Peter dug through his dresser, a towel wrapped around his waist and grumbling in annoyance.

"Slimer slimed your clothes again?" he asked.

"What was your first clue?" Peter asked, not turning around and still digging through the first drawer.

"You yelling at Slimer and your slime-soaked pajamas."

"Shut up!" Peter snapped, as he finally found a clean pair of red pajamas and slipped them on.

"Damn! Why does he slime my stuff all the time?"

"He can't help it, Peter. He's a ghost."

"Whatever."

Peter got into bed and covered his head with his pillow. Ray grinned as Slime from the wall and went over to him.

"Nice work, Slimer." he said, reaching under his pillow and give the green ghost a bag of caramel candy. "Now,we know who's the king of pranks around here."

"Ok, that's a little better." Sean said.

Rachel scowled and turned away from the mirror. She's been trying to turn into a bat for the last few hours and she still looked like she did the last few times she tried. A bat-human hybrid and she was getting a little frustrated.

"I look the same as before, Uncle Sean." she grumbled.

"Just trying to make you feel better, girl." he said, "Anyway, I better get going. We'll try again some other time."

"Alright." Rachel closed her eyes and transformed back to her human form. "I'm getting tired."

"You're tired already?"

"Uncle Sean."

"I'm kidding, Rachel. You know I do that."

Rachel smiled. Sean was always the joker of the family. Sometimes, so funny that he should be a late-night comedian. But there times he was serious. That was how she likes him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then?" she asked.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Sean said. "Maybe I'll come by at the end of the week."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye." Sean said.

He opened the window and jumped off the balcony. Rachel went out onto the balony and looked down to see her uncle gliding down the building and disappear from sight. She stared at the spot where Sean vanished for a few minutes before she went inside and closed the window behind her.

That night, Rachel tossed and turned in her bed. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It was happening again. The dream of the face of the elderly man she saw in Queens. Then a flash image of the man laughing woke her up and made her bolt out of bed like there were insects in the mattress. She stood there, staring at at the bed in shock. This happens on nights she can't sleep and this night was one of those nights. But this time he looked like he was reaching for her throat. Once she calmed down a little. She growled in frustration.

"I had it with this."

She went into the living room and sat at her desk. She grabbed a phone book and her phone and opened the phone book. She scanned through until she found what she was looking for and dailed the number. She knew Sean wouldn't want her to call anyone for help, since he thinks he could solve any problem. But, this was one problem she couldn't talk about. She wanted someone who would understand.

"Sorry, Uncle Sean." she said, dailing the number. "I need their help. I need the..."

"Ghostbusters." Janine said, answering the phone. It was her time to work late. She was about leave after her shift was over and she was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Uh huh...ok...yeah, anything you say is strictly confidential. Ten a.m. tomorrow? Ok. Who's this? Ok, Rachel T. I'll put you down for tomorrow. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Blood for Blood Part #2

Janine hung up and quickly scribble down the last appointment before she grabbed her bag and head to the door. Normally she wasn't too concerned about the problems of the clients who call Ghostbuster Centeral, but she and Rachel were good friends and she was the one who set her up with her boss. Why did she call? Is she alright?

"_I wonder what's going on." _she thought as she closed the door behind her and locked it. "_I hope she's ok." _

She walked down the street and turn the corner. As she did, a huge breeze blew in and a gray mist materialize in the alley next to the fire hall. A second later, a elderly man with grey hair dressed in a grey suit appeared and peeked around the corner to see the Ghostbusters secretary turn the corner.

"So, she now knows." he said in disappointment. Then he smiled a little. "No matter, more fun for me."

His cold laugh echoed in the darkness. 

The next day, a loud scream filled the second floor of the fire hall. Winston and Ray looked up from the trunk of the Ecto 1 to see Peter chasing a familiar green ghost down the stairs. His brown hair dripping wet with pale green slime. Janine, Winston and Ray held back a laugh as their friend chased the ghost down to the basement.

"Slimer hid in the shower head again?" Winston asked.

Ray nodded. "Third time this week." to Janine he said. "Hey, Janine when did you say Rachel is coming?" 

"Around ten." she answered not looking up from her computer screen.

"Your girlfriend calling us for help?" Winston asked. "Haunted apartment or something?" 

"She didn't say." Janine replied. "Only she wanted to talk to Ray alone."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be her."

"_She's early_." Janine thought as she watched the youngest Ghostbuster head to the door. "_Must be really serious."  
_

Ray opened the door to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. Looking pale and her eyes looking red like she was crying. Ray's cheerfulness quickly turned to concern.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, Ray." she said, her voice a little hoarse. "I need to talk to you. It can't wait anymore."

"Ok,ok. Come in."

He ushered Rachel inside and closed the door.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"It was awful, Ray." she sobbed. "Awful."

"It's alright, Miss Tanner." Winston said kindly. "Just tell us what's wrong."

"It's..." Rachel started to say when she noticed a green blob come through the floor and hovered in the air above her. She gasped and backed away as it came closer.

"And you remember our friend Slimer." Winston said.

Rachel nodded. She didn't mind Slimer very much but right now, she was too worried about what happened earlier that morning.

"Yes, I remember him." she said. "Is there someplace private we can talk?"

"Right this way." Janine said.

She and the two Ghostbusters led Rachel to the second floor living room. There Rachel explained what had happened that day when she was in Queens and the dreams she's been having.

"You're saying you saw a ghost in Queens but you didn't say anything?" Ray asked.

Rachel nodded. "I thought it was a joke created by one of my co-workers." she said. "We sometimes play jokes with each other using special effects."

"Why would you do that?" Winston said.

"Because all work and no play makes us dull people."

Everyone chuckled at Rachel's little joke. Rachel then cleared her throat as she became serious again.

"Anyway, like I said, I didn't think it was anything serious at the time. Then I started to have these dreams. Well...I thought they were dreams at first until I woke up with these bruises and red marks." 

She lifted her shirt to show the injuries she got from last night. Huge fresh bruises covered her ribcage and her abdomen and long thin red marks stretched across her chest and back. Like someone wrap a rope around her. Ray, Winston and Janine winced when they saw the injuries. Rachel nodded in agreement. 

"And the funny thing is." she added as she lowered her shirt. "They only appear in places where no one can see them. And normally I'm a fast healer."

"We'll look into this immediately." Ray said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled reassuring. "Don't worry, Rachel. We'll find out what's going on. I promise."

Rachel smiled a little. Feeling a little better. "Thank you, Ray. I know you and your friends will."

"You know we'll do what?" 

Rachel turned to see a man with brown hair dressed in a brown jumpsuit and a man with blonde hair and dressed in a blue jumpsuit walking up the stairs to the second floor. They stopped when we saw the other Ghostbusters, Janine and Rachel in the living room.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Peter greeted kindly. "What's up."

"Not much." Rachel replied.

"What brings you here?" 

"Just here to see Ray." she answered.

"She's been having trouble sleeping lately." Ray explained.

"Ray."

"Rachel, we need Peter and Egon on this. We never do busts on our own."

Rachel frowned then reluctant nodded in agreement. She really just wanted Ray to help her not share her problem with his friends like a bunch of boys in a locker room.

"Alright."

"What's the problem, Miss Tanner?" Egon asked.

Rachel explained her problem again and showed the two other Ghostbusters her injuries. 

"Hmm, these bruises look like were made by a cord or something."

"Yeah, but my door and window was locked and there's was no way anyone could get in or out without me knowing." Rachel said. "These can't be made by a human."

"If you don't mind, Miss Tanner, we would like to ask you some questions." Peter said. "And check out your apartment."

"My apartment?"

"Ghosts often leave traces of themselves behind where ever they go." Winston explained. "If this is supernatural then there should be something hidding there." 

"You mean there's a ghost in my apartment waiting for me to fall asleep tonight?" Rachel asked a little worried.

"No, we mean PKE readings or ectoplasm."

"I hope just readings." Peter muttered under his breath. He never like getting covered in slime while on the job or at home when Slimer is around.

After two hours of answering some questions, Rachel and the Ghostbusters left for her apartment. Once there, they scanned the whole area with no trace of anything unusual. 

"Nothing here." Peter said as he shut off his PKE meter. "I'm sorry, Ray but I think your girlfriend just had a bad dream or something."

"Rachel wouldn't lie." Ray said a little annoyed by what his friend said. "You saw how uncomfortable she was when she told us."

"Did she say anything before she came to the fire house?" Egon asked as he entered the room.

Ray shook his head. "Not much. She doesn't like to talk about herself or her family much. Anytime I bring it up, she just panic and change the subject."

"I wonder what she's hidding."

"Peter!"

"I'm just saying..."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Are you four finished yet?" Rachel asked as she entered the room, looking more tired then she did this morning.

"Not yet." Winston said. "We still how your bedroom to check out." 

"Excuse me?"

"If these events happened while you were sleeping then your bedroom must be filled with traces of supernatural activity." Egon explained.

"Oh, I see." Rachel said. "But stay out of my dresser."

"Don't worry, Miss Tanner." Egon said. "Ray, go scan the room. Peter, Winston I need to talk to you."

The other Ghostbusters exchanged concerned looks before Rachel's boyfriend went into Rachel's room and Rachel followed. Egon, Winston and Peter went out into the hall. Once the door was closed Peter turned to his eldest friend.

"Ok, Big Guy. I know that look, so spill. You found something while scanning the basement didn't you?"

"Indeed I did." Egon answered. "I found a cot, some old newspapers and a cooler while I was scanning for readings."

"So, the janitor probably lives down there or something."

"The landlord said no one lives down there, Peter." Winston said.

"And the newspapers had Rachel's picture and reveiws of the movies she did in them and the cooler was filled with bottles of blood."

"Eww, Egon, don't say blood." Peter groaned. "It's worse then ectoplasm."

"The point is we might be dealing with a vampire and Rachel Tanner might be in danger."

"How can a vampire hurt someone without them knowing?" Winston asked. 

"They can hypnotize the living so they can feed on them without their victims knowing."

"Oh, right."

Meanwhile, Ray finish scanning the last area of Rachel's room and shut off the PKE meter.

"Nothing here either." he said.

"I knew it was a ghost." Rachel said. "What else could it be if it's not a supernatural being?"

"It could be sleepwalking." Ray suggested as he walked out of the room.

"I'm not a sleepwalker, Ray." Rachel said as she followed her boyfriend. "I would know if I were."

"I know, Rachel. I didn't say you're a sleepwalker. It might be possible you just got up in the middle of the night, couldn't find the lightswitch and bumped into something."

"Did those wounds I showed you and your friends look like I bumped into something in the dark?"

"Well...no. But..."

Ray stopped. He didn't what to say. Rachel made a good point. Her injuries didn't look like she got them by bumping into a table or something. They looked like she was bind by a cord and beatened while she was asleep...or drugged. No it can't be drugs. Rachel didn't like drugs that makes the user disoriented nor can anyone but the tennets can enter the building. If it's not a ghost that's causing Rachel's injuries what is it?

"I rest my case."

Then Rachel bit her lip when she saw the sun was below the horzion and almost disappeared from view. It's almost night. She turned to Ray. It was time to tell him.

"Uhh...Ray...please dont tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's...Ahh."

Rachel groaned as the sun finally disappeared from the sky and the stars came out. Rachel clutched her stomach in pain as she started to tramsform. 

"Rachel?"

"No..." Rachel gasped as she fell to her knees. "Don't come close."

She felt her limps shake and sweat run down her forehead as she felt her senses become sharper then a human's and her beautiful peach skin turn cold and white as death. When the change was complete. Ray slowly walked over and kneeled down beside his girlfriend's weak body. He gasped in surprise as he saw Rachel's pale face looked up at him.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't tell you." Rachel said weakly. "I was scared...you'd leave me."

"Rachel." Ray said as she gathered his girlfriend in his arms and held her close. "I wouldn't do that."

Rachel smiled a little. She opened her mouth to say when the door opened and the other Ghostbusters walked in, looking surprise at what they saw.

"Uhh...is this a bad time?" Winston asked.

Ray frowned. "No, Rachel just felt sick for a minute."

He helped Rachel off the floor. The Ghostbusters' jaws dropped in surprise as they saw Rachel's pale skin.

"Miss Tanner, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine." she answered. "But I owe you all an explaination. Involving my heritage. I'm...only half-human."

"Half-human?"

"What's your other half?" Ray asked.

Rachel rubbed her arms and bit her lip again before answering.

"Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

Blood for Blood Part #3

Everyone stared at Rachel like she was talking gibberish. She lowered her head and looked at her feet in shame. She shouldn't have told them about what she was. Even though her boyfriend said he wouldn't leave her. Now they're probably thinking that she'll be a threat to the city and try and lock her up with the other supernatural beings they've captored.

"Come again?" Winston said confused. "I thought I heard you say you're part vampire."

"She did." Peter said.

Egon hesitated for a minute before he pulled out a screwdriver and started loosening the screws.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, noticing what his friend was up to.

"I have a hunch." Egon answered as he finished. He turned the dial and pointed the meter at Rachel, which beeped a little. 

"She's telling the truth."

"Why would I lie to you?" Rachel asked offended.

"I didn't say that, Miss Tanner." Egon said. "This might be the reason why we weren't getting any readings. We're not dealing with a ghost."

"We're not?" Ray asked.

"If it's not a ghost then what is attacking me at night?"

"We're not 100 sure." Egon replied. "We might be dealing with a vampire."

Rachel's eyes widen. The only vampires she knew was her uncle and her father. She not sure if her father is alive or not and Sean lives on the other side of town. Was he really living in the basement in her building? Or is it another vampire?

"Rachel?"

"Huh?" Rachel binked and turned to her boyfriend.

  
"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh I just zoned out a bit." Rachel lied. She felt bad for lying to Ray but she didn't what to talk about it. She wanted to go somewhere else and rest. After hearing about this information she didn't want to spent the night in her apartment.

"I'll go pack and check in to a hotel for the night. I don't feel like being here tonight." 

"No, wait. You can stay with us." Ray said.

"Ray, what..."

"Peter, she has no where to go. And I'm not leaving her alone."

Meanwhile at the fire house, Janine just left for the night and the hearse pulled into the garage. Ray and Peter were setting up the cot in the living room while Egon and Winston talked to Rachel.

"So, how are you part-vampire." Winston asked.

"My father was a vampire and my mother was human." Rachel said. "They lived Connecticut before I was born. They never married even after mom got pregnant with me. You can say I'm an illegitimate child."

"I see."

"Can you tell us where your parents are?" Egon asked.

"No. Mom died giving birth to me and dad disappeared when I was seventeen. My life is not as great as everyone thinks. I didn't know of what I was or what my dad and uncle were until I entered high school. It was my thirteenth birthday and I just returned from my first day of school when I suddenly felt sick and I passed out."

"What happened after that?" Ray asked, as he and Egon finished with the cot and joined the others.

"I fainted and woke up in my room." Rachel answered. "At first I thought I was not in my room because I could hear all the noises in and above the basement we..."

"You lived in a basement?" Peter inturupted.

"Her dad is a vampire remember?" Winston said.

"Anyway, I grew up in the basement of an apartment building in Manhattan with my dad and my uncle Sean. They're twin brothers and the only way to tell them apart were their eye color. Dad had blue eyes while Uncle Sean had green eyes."

"What happened after your father disappeared." Egon asked.

"I just returned from school when I saw the building we were living in caught fire and burned to the ground. With no sign of dad or Uncle Sean. During that time my vampire abilities were growing stronger and stronger by the week. So strong I couldn't control them. So, I turned to drugs in hopes that it would dull my senses and help me keep my sanity. Instead it turned me into homeless junkie."

Rachel paused to take a breathe before continuing with her story.

"A few months later, I ran into Uncle Sean while I was injecting my daily dose of heroin. He was disgusted by what I become so he took me in and help me get cleaned up and get a job to pay for college."

"Wait, you were a drug addict?" Ray asked.

"Was a drug addict." Rachel corrected. "Thinking back on it now, I'm wondering what I was thinking then. After I graduated, I got a job at the Silvercup Studios in Long Island City, an apartment in Brooklyn and then met Ray. That's pretty much my life story."

That night, the Ghostbusters did research in the lab while Rachel rest in the living room alone. She laid on the cot staring at the window on the other side of the room. It was after eleven p.m. and she knew that her uncle is looking for her. He always comes to her apartment every night either for training or just to visit. There was never a night when she never saw him until now. She was worried what would happen if he found her here in Ghostbusters Central.

He'll be furious.

Rachel pulled the covers to her neck and turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Then she heard a faint scratching noise. She turned to see a dark silhouette clawing at the window. She gasped and sat up as the creature slipped his fingers under the window and push it open. Rachel watched petrified as the dark figure crawled into the room and walked into the light.

"Rachel, there you are." 

"Uncle Sean." 


End file.
